Barbarian's Choice
Barbarian's Choice is the eleventh book in the Ice Planet Barbarians series. Farli and Mardok are the main characters. Bek has one point of view chapter. It will be available as an audiobook in March 2019. Synopsis "I might be the only unmated female in my tribe, but it doesn’t mean I’ve given my heart. I’m waiting. I want resonance, and I won’t settle for anything less.  But when an alien ship lands and a handsome stranger steps out, I know he’s the one. His name’s Mardok and he’s fascinatingly different – and distractingly appealing. But Mardok can’t stay on the ice planet, and he says he can take me with him.  Now, I must make a choice. Do I stay and lose my mate forever? Or do I follow him to the stars and leave behind everything I know?" Plot It's been years since the humans first arrived on Not-Hoth, and the pre-teen Farli is now a grown woman. But she isn't too interested in any of her young suitors. Murdok is a Mesakkah mechanic running from his traumatic past as a soldier. He isn't happy when the ship, The Tranquil Lady, has to stop on a tiny icy hell hole in the middle of nowhere for repairs. The last thing he expected was a beautiful wild woman walking out of the snow towards him. Farli is mesmorized by his strange sa-khui and when she begins to resonate she is overjoyed. Murdok is taken by the forward Farli. But when her pet dvisti Chompy comes out towards them, he is startled and shoots him. Horrified once he realizes what he has done, Murdok takes Farli and Chompy inside. After ensuring Chompy would live, Murdok uses the computer to discover that Farli is speaking an earlier version of his own language lost to time. The rest of the crew is introduced to Farli over a disastrous dinner, which left Murdok angry and Farli feeling patronized. That night Farli tells Murdok that they are resonance mates. The next day, the captain Chatav, a former military man himself, decided if there are stranded Mesakkah on the planet it's his duty to rescue them. The ship, with Farli and Chompy in it, fly to Croatoan. They are greeted by a line of hunters prepared to defend the village. However, once Farli explains that she resonated with Murdok, they welcome the crew. Once arriving in the village the captain offers the rescue to Vektal, who asks for a few days to ask everyone. Trakan, a crew member, befriends some of the hunters. While their Harlow, pregnant once again, colapses the khui unable to deal with her brain tumor. Maylak says there is nothing that can be done. Murdok offers the medical bay of The Tranquil Lady. As Harlow is being treated, Murdok asks Farli to leave with him when The Tranquil Lady leaves the planet. They are at an impasse. Murdok and Farli stay the night in the village. The next day Farli's brothers take Murdok out hunting with him. Farli goes to speak with her mother to discuss if she should leave with Murdok or not. Sometime during the next three days, Lilah has her hearing fixed. On the third day, the Tranquil Lady was used right the overturned Elders Cave. While examining the computer it becomes clear there is a fault and the sa-khui have been living on Not-Hoth for much longer then the few centuries it says. That night Murdok shares the story of how he was left for dead on a hostile planet during his time in the military, explain his fear of being left behind on Not-Hoth. With this history, Farli decides to leave with him. The next day, Farli says her goodbyes, as on other sa-khui or human has decided to leave. At the last minute, aboard the ship Murdok changes his mind decides to stay. The village celebrates and the crew stays another night. The next day there is a sa-kohtsk hunt. Murdok finally resonates back to Farli. During the hunt, Bek leads the crew of The Tranquil Lady to the Crashed Slave Ship. On board they find a huge amount of untraceble credits, solving the captains financial crisis. However, Bek asks for five humans slaves to be brought back to Not-Hoth. He hopes for them to become mates for the non mated hunters. Gallery Barbarian's Choice back.jpg Barbarian's Choice Audiobook.jpg Category:Books Category:IPB Series